Monster hunter tri
Images (2).jpg images (3).jpg images (5).jpg images (4).jpg Images (1).jpg Images.jpg thumb|| Monster hunter tri è un nuovo videogioco sviluppato per la prima volta nella storia di monster hunter su una console nintendo(wii) thumb|400px|left Uscita americana/europea http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Hunter_Tri&action=edit&section=1 modifica Tempo addietro Capcom ha rilasciato in un'intervista la voce che Monster Hunter Tri uscirà in America e di conseguenza anche in Europa. Ecco un pezzo dell'intervista. "“There is no significant change in Capcom’s strategy, and we will primarily release game titles for PS3, Xbox 360 and Wii. In addition, we plan to release our leading titles overseas to acquire game users, as the overseas market for Wii is extensive. One of our leading titles is ‘Monster Hunter 3 (tri-).’ If we can gain recognition of this product in the European and North American markets, our market strategy will see a noticeable change. Meanwhile, we are reviewing the possibility of releasing new titles besides ‘Ace Attorney’ for Nintendo DS.”" Nell'ultimo Nintendo Media Summit è stato confermato che l'uscita del gioco è prevista in America il 20 aprile 2010[5] ed in Europa il 23 aprile[6]. È stato anche annunciato che il gioco sarà completamente gratuito e libero da ogni abbonamento mensile, bimestrale per la campagna online. Anche in Italia sarà disponibile la limitatissima Ultimate Hunter Edition, che comprende, oltre al gioco, un Classic controller nero per Wii, l'accessorio Wii Speak e la statuetta della testa del Drago Lagiacrus. Aree http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Hunter_Tri&action=edit&section=2 modifica Aree principali http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Hunter_Tri&action=edit&section=3 modifica Le 5 aree principali sono: *'Isola deserta': l'area di partenza ha un clima temperato. Si trova vicino al villaggio Moga; *'Foresta inondata': è una zona paludosa ricca di pesci ed insetti; *'Piane sabbiose': è una zona in parte arida e in parte semi-arida calda di giorno e fredda di notte; *'Tundra': è la zona più fredda sia di giorno che di notte; *'Vulcano': è decisamente la zona più calda tanto da farti bruciare di giorno come di notte. Tutte le aree sono presenti sia nella modalità online che in quella offline, anche se solo dalla modalità offline è possibile l'accesso all'isola deserta senza dover andare in missione (e quindi senza i cinquanta minuti di tempo massimo). Solo attraverso la modalità online è possibile accedere alla zona segreta di ciascuna di queste 5 aree tramite l'abilità esploratore felyne ottenuta dalla felyne cuoco. Aree secondarie http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Hunter_Tri&action=edit&section=4 modifica Le 3 aree secondarie sono quelle aree in cui si svolge il combattimento con i 3 Draghi anziani del gioco ciascuno con una propria area. Esse sono: *'Grande deserto': dimora desertica del Jhen Mohran e di una moltitudine di Delex, si trova nei pressi di Loc-Lac. Si solca con un'apposita nave dotata di lancia-arpioni; *'Rovine sommerse': dimora interamente sottomarina del Cedeus, antica dimora di una civiltà perduta. Si compone di 3 sotto aree di cui la terza ospita lo scontro finale riserve di cibo, ossigeno 2 baliste fisse con colpi e un dragonator. L'area rappresenta una parte sperduta dell'isola deserta su cui sorge il villaggio Moga e da cui hanno avuto origine le scosse sismiche del filmato iniziale; *'Terra sacra': dimora lavica dell'Alatreon, presenta un forte calore sia di giorno che di notte, in quanto sommità di una montagna circondata da lava. La prima e la terza area sono presenti solo online, sia in missione che in modalità evento, mentre la seconda è presente solo offline. Arene http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Hunter_Tri&action=edit&section=5 modifica Ci sono 2 Arene: *'Arena di terra': per i mostri terrestri e quelli volanti, è talvolta abitata da Jaggi; *'Arena d'acqua': per i mostri marini, è talvolta abitata da Sharq. Entrambe le arene sono dotate di 4 aree raccolta oggetti per preocurarsi 2 polvere di vita, 4 pozioni e 2 bombe lampo scorta. Inoltre in ciascuna di esse vi è un dragonator, utilizzabile solo online. Entrambe le arene sono presenti sia offline che online. Cha-cha http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Hunter_Tri&action=edit&section=6 modifica Sostituisce i gatti felyne da combattimento di Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G (Monster Hunter Freedom Unite per America/Europa). Il cacciatore può impartirgli ordini rendendo maggiormente tattica la caccia con questo esserino. Inoltre le maschere che indossa si possono cambiare. Una di queste, per esempio, è un barbeque e si può utilizzare per cucinare la carne per poi darla al cacciatore o a Chacha[7]. Mostri Piccoli Aptonoth Altaroth: Baggi Bnahabra Delex: Epioth: Felyne Giggi: Jaggi: Jaggia: Kelbi: Ludroth: Melynx: Rhenoplos Uroktor: popo Grandi Ecco qui la lista dei 18 mostri grandi: Gran Jaggi: Famiglia: Uccello-Wyvern Qurupeco: Famiglia: Uccello Wyvern Ludroth Reale: Famiglia: Leviathan Barroth: Famiglia: Wyvern Brutale Rathian: Famiglia: Wyvern volante Gobul: Famiglia: Leviathan Gran Baggi: Famiglia: Uccelli-Wyvern Gigginox: Famiglia: Vyvern volante Barioth: Famiglia: Wyvern volante Uragaan: Famiglia: Wyvern brutale Diablos: Famiglia: Vyvern volante Rathalos: Famiglia: Wyvern volante Lagiacrus: Famiglia: Leviathan Agnaktor: Famiglia: Leviathan images (9).jpg images (6).jpg images7.jpg images (8).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg images (16).jpg images (17).jpg